Demons Diary
by AllHailNatsuDragneel
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, not much is known about his past before Igneel, most believe he just doesn't remember, but they're all wrong. This is the story of a demon who is living the life of a human. Everything is going great until your old guild attacks your new one, your rival swears to kill you and your big brother is trying to destroy the world. What else could go wrong?
1. Prologue - Dear Diary

**Hello everyone, well I'm starting another fanfic. You may ask "What about Charr Dragneel?" Well don't worry my friends who are actually taking the time to read this, I'm still writing it. Sorry it's taken so long, but I just got out of school and it's summer. So expect an update soon for it.**

 **So this story just came to me while I was doing nothing and I had to write it down. So I am an avid fanfictions reader, and I love story's about Natsu being E.N.D. and that stuff. So this story is centered around that part of the series. It's written in Natsu's perspective.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it all belongs to the genius Hiro Mashio who thought it up.**

 **Summery: Natsu has been a proud member of fairy tail for a long time. He has had many adventures with friends that have always brought them together. They have discovered each other's paths and darkest secrets. Well everyone but Natsu, no one knows anything about his life before Igneel. The guild and rest of the world just believe Natsu doesn't remember anything. Well the world is incorrect. This is a story about a demon, striving to live the life of a human, pretending to be someone who he is not. He thinks nothing will go wrong, that is until his past comes up behind him. His old guild attacks his new one, his rival declares he will kill him at any cost and his brother stacks them in his path to destroy the world. What's a demon who only wants to live a normal life do. Well it's your turn to find out.**

 _Dear Diary_

 _Considering this is my first entry, let me introduce myself. My name is Etherious Natsu Dragneel, but people refer to me as E.N.D or Natsu, depending on who. I'm the most powerful demon created by Zeref. Yes Zeref, the immortal, infamous dark mage who also happens to be my big brother and emperor of Alveraz. I am also a proud member of Fairy Tail, the most powerful Mage guild in Fiore, started by Mavis Vermillion, who you could consider my big brothers ex-lover. I was raised by Igneel, the King of Fire Dragons four-hundred years ago. Of course we will get into the details much more latter down the line. Confused yet, that will probably happen a lot. This world is filled with coincidences, isn't it? Or are they really coincidences, Maybe there is someone out there, in control of everything that's happening, maybe there is a mastermind weaving everything together like a cloth of fate. Maybe we will figure out in due time, they could revel themselves one day. It could be the gods that control fate, or maybe a deep darker power beyond our imagination. Maybe… Just maybe, I can find the answers to my questions. Well take some time to re-read and understand. Don't stress yourself out to much. In a while you will know a lot about me and the people around me, believe me on that one. I'm about to start a journey, one like never before. I don't know where it will take me, but I know this is the path I must take. Till we see each other again, I'll put you in a safe place._

 _Until next time, E.N.D._

"Hey Natsu," A blue cat who had wings that resemble an angels called out, "you ready to go?"

"Ya, hang on Happy, I'm almost done packing," I yell, I close the book and pack it into my bag, making sure not to let anyone find it, Happy. Believe me, I love the little guy and all his annoying quirks, but some things are just better left unsaid. I grab my long red coat and throw my pack over my shoulder. I do a last minute check in my head.

Sleeping bag : Check

Cloths : Got it

Money : Here is is

Food : Yep

Diary : Safe and Sound

Fish : Why do I even bother

I ran out the door and see Happy all ready to go. I turn around and take a few steps back. I look up and down over the place I've called home ever since I joined the guild. I close my eyes and take in a deep breath through my nose. I smell the crisp nature scent of the woods around me, I can feel the soft summer breeze brush against my face. The scuffle of animals feet off in the distance. At a time like this I could just forget everything around me as I bask in the light of the evening sun. I know I don't have the luxury of such habits, but one can only dream. I open my eyes, a determined look in my eyes. I stare at the path ahead of us, I narrow my eyes and a smirk spreads across my face. One that shows my determination, a smirk that says "Throw me anything you got world, I'm ready" I look over to Happy and see he mirrors the same expression. Our journey starts here, there is no turning back, we both know it.

"You ready Happy" He looks over me and nods, the determination never leaving his eyes. We take our first step, away from our home and our family. Our faces filled with excitement and anticipation for what lays ahead as we walk along. I stare up at the sky and see the sun slowly setting.

"I'll be back everyone, stronger then ever, to protect everyone." I say to no one important.

"Aye" Happy responds, as we walk into the ever dimming sunset.

 **This chapter may seem short, but no worries. This is only the prologue, so expect plenty more. Give me your thoughts, opinions and ideas. I would love it, until next time.**


	2. Chapter 1 - In the Beginning

**Hey there guys, I'm back again so not much to really say at the moment so let's get right to it.**

 _Dear Diary_

 _Hey there, it's me, Natsu again. It's been a week since we saw each other last. A week since my journey commenced. Your probably wondering why I'm taking this journey to begin with. Well let me recap for you. How about I start at the very beginning._

 _Last time I told you I was a demon, right. Well I'm not just any demon, I'm E.N.D as you know, the strongest, most powerful demon created by the black mage Zeref. I'm over 400 years old and have already died. So let's start the tale of demon, four hundred years ago._

 _Four hundred years ago, it's been a very long time hasn't it. Let's go back to before I was demon, before Zeref was cursed to were the real mess started._

Over 400 years in the past

A long time ago, a time where dragons still ruled the earth, humans were only thought of as prey. They were weak and helpless, merely pests in the scaled beasts eyes. In a secluded area off to the side of a forest stood a little village. It was small and run down, the paths made of dirt, the animals starved and hungry just like the humans. It was a poor village like most at the time. The crops were dying from the sweltering heat, it had not rained in months. The village wells had dried up and the near by streams were gone as well. Sickness and disease plagued the village. Few traveling merchants came by, for fear of getting ill. In a little run down cottage on the outskirts of town lived a family of four. This family had it as bad off as any other. The famine and disease did did nothing to ease the terrible drought. In the house there was a mother, a father, and two sons.

The father was a man in his middle thirty's who looked far older than he should due to stress. He had black hair with visible patches of grey throughout. He had bright cyan colored eyes. His skin was dark n color both naturally and from working labor our in fields and his cloths were dirty and patched, torn and in need of replacement. Next was a mother. She had long pink hair, and purple eyes. She would have been considered beautiful if not for one other problem. She was deathly ill. One of many who were stricken by this terrible disease. 15% of the village had died from it alone. Nobody knew a cure, let alone what was causing it. Her features were pale and skinny. She looked the a skeleton and her cheeks were sunken in. Her eyes were hollow and void of life. One would think she were dead of not the rasp, heavy breathing she was carrying out. She lay on a old bed with a blanket covering the majority of her body. The man sat in a chair next to her wiping the sweat off her forehead. He would prefer it to be damp, but with the drought, they had very little water and she refused to let him is in on her. He complied it being the least he could do in the state she was in. The women slowly turned her head to the side to face the man and spoke.

"Ai… Ho..ney" this brought the man out of his evident thoughts as a moment before he sported a almost distant, far-off look. He quickly looked over to her and gently placed his hand on hers.

"Yes dear, do you need anything."

"Th..e…bo…ys…where…are…th…ey"

"They're playing outside, do you want me to go get them."

The women nodded and the man, now addressed as Ai, went downstairs to the front of the house. He stepped into the open light and used his hand to cover the bright light that beating down on him, another sign the drought was not going to let up any time soon. He looked around for a while until he spotted to boys playing in the dirt not to far away. One looked about the age of two or three. He wore no shoes or shirt and only sported a pair of dirty old ripped up jeans. Who knew how long it had been since any of them had had an actual bath. The little boy had bright emerald eyes and soft pink hair that looked more like a rusty red from the dirt. Even through the tough time he wore a bright smile on his face as he played. It made the father smile. The other boy was about six years old and wore no shoe or shirt, just pants like the other, but contrast to the little boy, the older had dark black hair and onyx eyes. He sported a sad smile as he watched his little brother play in the dirt. The dad sighed and called out there names.

"Zeref! Natsu!"

The boys looked up at the sound of there fathers voice. Zeref got up from his position on the ground and grabbed on to Natsu's hand. They both ran to meet there father who was standing at the door of the house.

"Yes father?" Zeref asked when they got there.

"Your mother wants to see you guys," he said as he looked down at the two with a sad smile plastered on his face.

They knew by the look on his face it was almost time. Well Zeref knew, but Natsu was only 2-3ish and didn't fully grasp the concept but knew something was wrong with his mother. They slowly made their way up the stairs and stopped at the closed door. Zeref looked down at Natsu and Natsu looked up at Zeref with sad eyes sporting unshed tears.

"Cheer up, you can't let her see you like that," Zeref said as he wiped the tears from his little brothers eyes.

"Okay onii-chan," the boy replied a determined look replacing the once sad one, "let's go make Mama happy."

Zeref knocked on the door and waited for a raspy voice to grant them permission to enter. When given they slowly opened the door to a crack and looked inside. When they saw their mom sitting upward, pale and dying, they slowly entered. The two of them walked up to the side of the bed and Zeref sat in the chair, Natsu on the bed with next to his mom with his feet dangling off the side.

"Ho….w...are…yo..u…boys…do…ing" she slowly asked.

"Where having lots of fun, right Natsu," Zeref replied trying to sound enthusiastic to please his sick mother.

"Yep, and onii-chan is teaching me letters." At this the mothers face brightened up. There father then walked into the room and leaned up against the wall smiling, it had been a long time since his wife had truly smiled, not one of those fake ones to reassure someone your ok when your not.

"Real..ly…wha..t…let..ters.." Was small she could get out before she covered her mouth with her hand and started coughing. There mom had always coughed since she got the sickness but this time it was different. When she took her had away from her mouth and it was covered in a crimson liquid. Blood. She started coughing up more blood and Natsu face grew terrified. Zeref knew it was time so he grabbed Natsu and pulled him back so there father could get to her. Just as they stepped back there father ran to her side.

"Ly!"

"Yo…u..al..l….kn….ow-" she was stopped as she coughed up more blood. Tears streamed down all there faces. They hated it, to see there precious family in so much pain and not being able to do anything. The father especially.

"Ly, don't push push yourself."

"I….lo..ve..y..ou" she smiles as she coughed again, blood running down her chin," Ai…Ze…re..f….Na..t..su"

And in the day. As the sun blared down across the dried earth, another victim was claimed by the mysterious sickness that plagued the village. On that day Rosera Ly Dragneel died of a terrible sickness. It would never be the same in the Dragneel house again, how could it. For hours all you could hear were sobs coming from the room as they mourned the loss of a very precious person.

The next day the news spread of the death, another victim claimed. Ai spent all day digging a hole n the nearby forest for her grave. Even in the heat of the day and the lack of water he dug on and on and on. It was late evening when she was finally buried and they had a funeral. It was late at night so the heat wouldn't bother the people. It was a small service, just one for people to say goodbye. Everyone went on before the Dragneels to leave them in peace.

Two months went by since the death of Ly. The drount, famine, and illness did not let up on the village, if anything it got worse. Over half the village population was dead. Did in by either of the three. Little news came about the dragon war during this time. There were few visitors of any and if there was news no one cared. They had there own problems to deal with. Well that is until a week later. I don't know what it is, but maybe the Dragneels were cursed. Or maybe it was the village, one could only guess. It all happened on Natsu's 3rd birthday. Sometimes bad luck follows an individual or a group of individuals. Plague ing them with more pain the longer they go on. Maybe it was a gift from the gods, putting them out of their misery. But in the end, it didn't matter. Not to the Dragneels at least. It was a normal summer day, drought as heavy as ever, that a path opened. One that all Dragneels would take. It would really test them, what would they be willing to do to grant there own wishes. The three would separate and continue there own paths of darkness. But one would ask, what could make one give up everything for one thing, simple really. The answer is a dragon.

It was hot day, Ai was tending to the crops that had miraculously lived this long. But there were few and to little to last them to the end of the drought. Natsu and Zeref were in the little village running errands for pretty much anything that was offered. They had separated to get more work done. It started slow and quiet the earth began to shake ever so slightly. What was left of the water began to ripple. It grew and grew until shouts of panic covered the village.

"What's going on!"

"Is it an earthquake!"

"Is it a volcano!"

"Awwwww"

That's when they saw it. It was huge and looked like a big gecko to Natsu but stronger and with wings. It was a orange dragon with four muscular legs and large black claws. It's wing looked as if the were made of fire and its eyes black and emotionless. It four horn coming out from its head all black. It also had black spikes running down its back all the way to the tip which was currently hosting a bright flame. It's mouth opened showing rows of bright white razor sharp teeth. It's chest began to glow red as it flew over the village. Then it unleashed a huge torrent of flames onto the village. Screams of surprise quickly became screams of distress as the dragon circled back around.

"It's a dragon!"

"Run for your lives!"

"Awwwwww"

"Someone help us"

The dragon circled around repeating its actions burning houses and people alike. It was chaos, smoke filled the air and it was so thick you couldn't see the sky. Only a grayish red in its place. Natsu was beyond scared, who wasn't. People ran all over, grabbing belongings family and other things before the ran away. Natsu couldn't see anything throught the crowd of people he called but to no anvil.

"Onii-chan! Papa! Onii-chan! Pap-awww" he screamed as he was trampled by the crowd. Across town Zeref was in the same state.

"Natsu! Natsu where are you Natsu!" He couldn't see anything over the rush of people. He ran as fast as he could until the stopped. The dragon decided to land right in front of him as he came face to face with the biggest nightmare he had ever seen. Fear over took him as he turned to run, but he then heard a faint call in the distance.

"Onii-chan" it sounded hurt and injured.

"Natsu!" He called, he ran to the voice seeing the dragon was distracted by some other humans he was amusing himself with. The dragon continued to burn and wreck havoc, occasionally munching on a nearby human if desired. Zeref didn't care about anyone else though, only Natsu. When he came soon Natsu he was horrified. A long piece of wood had fallen on top of him.

"Natsu!" Zeref called again, he ran over and tried to push it off but retracted his hand as it got burned. He looked at his hand then to Natsu, he didn't care if he got burned so he used all his might to push the rafter off Natsu. He flipped him around to look at his face. Natsu's eyes were lifeless as he stared up at Zeref, more through him then anything else. He was covered in severe burns and had multiple broken bones.

"Onii-…chan," He croaked.

"Natsu, you got to stay with me, plz" Zeref cried as tears streamed down his face.

"I lo..ve you" and with those final words Natsu closed his eyes and his body became limp. Zeref looked in horror as he watched his little brother die in his arms.

"NATSU!" He yelled throwing his head up to look up at the sky. This scream seemed to catch the dragons attention as it moved to look at what was making all the noise. The dragons head came down in front of the two figures, so close that if Zeref could have touched it's snout if he reached out his hand. It's chest started to flow again and it opened its mouth. Zeref could see deep into its throat and see the roar beginning to form.

"ZEREF" at the call of his name he looked away from the beast to see his father towards him. It all happened so fast, The dragon roared and all he remembered was being pushed out of the way by his father, Natsu's lifeless body still trapped in his arms, as he looked back to see his father and mouthing one word, Live, before being engulfed by the roar meant for him. Zeref looked in horror as he just watched the rest of his family die, including the rest of the villages. He took Natsu's body and hid in the remains of a trampled hut. Exhaustion, fatigue, and little food caused Zeref to be consumed by the black that was covering his village

It was morning by the time he woke up. And that morning was the beginning, although he didn't know that. He looked down at his brothers lifeless body and the around the ruins of what he once considered home. There was no sign of his fathers body, probably burned to ash by the roar, or so he thought. It was this time that Zeref took the first step down his path of darkness. As he glanced from his dead brothers body to the smoking ruins he found a new determination were one would most likely loose hope. He narrowed his eyes as he circled the landscape, it seemed he was the only survivor. He looked at Natsu's body and picked it up. His vision trailed down to the lifeless corpse in his arms as he declared,

"Natsu, I will bring you back, no matter what."

Some time after Zeref had already begun his journey, another figure pulled himself out of the rubble. It was Ai. He was wounded with a few burn marks here and there but otherwise fine. How would one survive a dragon roar like that. Well he didn't, he got out of the way in time, but a bunch of derby buried him and caused him to loose consciousness. He looked around for awhile and called out to try to find his boys.

"Natsu, Zeref"

After an hour of looking and digging through rumble and debree he had to give up. His hands were bloody and sore from the digging. He believed them to be dead and blamed the dragon for his pain. A darkness formed in his heart and a new found hatred was found in his heart. He glared up at the sky were the dragon had come from. He shakily got to his feet and started on his way. He gathered necessary things including medical supplies. After he was bandaged up and ready he started off. To were exactly?

Some time later a figure is seen wearing a black cape walking through a deserted forest, or so it seemed. The figure walked past everything without a glance until he came upon a huge cave. He glanced around and picked up a lone stone, chucking it into the cave. When he heard it hit something that didn't sound like stones, the cloaked man smirked. There was a low growl and some slithering movement. A huge black dragon covered in midnight scales and a few dark purple markings came out, only showinghalf it's body. It had to tarp like wings and two dark purple horns. It's eyes were black with purple slots in them. It looked down at the figure below him.

 **"Who dares inturupt my slumber"** the dragon bellowed **, "You human, it was you"**

The figure seemed to not be afraid at all like a normal person who would cower in fear at the sight of the huge beast before him. At the sight his smirk only seemed to grow.

"So are you a dragon?" he asked, the dragon looked astonished by his question.

 **"A dragon, of course I'm a dragon, what are you blind."**

"Are you strong?"

 **"Of course I'm strong, I'm one of the most powerful dragons around"** he boasted.

"Good, then teach me."

 **"What?"**

"Dragon Slaying Magic"

 **"An why would I do such a thing?"** The beast countered narrowing his reptilian eyes.

"I have a quest to conquer"

 **"It is?"**

"To destroy every dragon in existence"

After a few seconds of silence the dragon started to bellow with laughter. He swiped a tear from his eye with his claw and looked down at the man who seemed to not loose his smirk at all.

 **"You think you can kill all the dragons in existence? How absurd, an impossible feat for you to accomplish,"**

"Then what's wrong with teaching me, if you don't see me as a threat it should be fine, right," the man said while his smirk grew so it was showing some of his teeth. This made the dragon become suspicious.

 **"Why would I help you when your goal is to kill me and my kind"**

"You said I wasn't a threat a minute ago, change your mind, are you to scared to teach an itty bitty human," the figure chuckled. Not the idea of liking to look weak in front of a human he agreed.

 **"Fine, I could use a bit of amusement anyway, what is you your name human"** the figures smirk grew into an all out maniac grin. He took off his good revealing his face. His skin was dark and tanned and his hair was completely gray and a little shaggy, his eyes were cyan in color and he sported dark lines around each. He stepped forward and sarcastically bowed, then replied.

"My name is Acnologia Dragneel, but most people call me Ai"

At the time the dragon didn't know it, but he was about to teach what would become the end of the dragon race for a very long time.

A long way away a boy about range age of 10 sat in a prestigious academy. He was a student there studying magic. He looked out the window from the desk he sat at.

"I have a feeling something bad happened," he muttered and brushed the dark black hair out of his eyes and rested his chin on his head. Just then a voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Zeref-kun please answer the following question" an elderly man with a long board said as he began to write something on the chalkboard. He looked at his hands and clenched them into fists. He stood up and looked at the question.

"I believe the answer is interdictum magicis,"

"Yes that is correct, please sit down"

He did so and looked out the window. I will resurrect you Natsu, I promise, he thought to himself.

 _As you can see, our family has been through a lot. Of course I know this does not justify our actions and the things we did, but maybe it can help you understand where we are coming from._

"NATSU, THE FISH IS READY" Happy called

 _Well it looks like it's time to say goodbye, I will continue the story next time we see each other_

 _Until next time, E.N.D._

 **Here is the next chapter, hope you liked it. Now just in case you were wondering what the question Zeref had to answer here it is.**

 **"What is forbidden magic in Latin"**

 **Answer – interdictum magicis**

 **Until next time please review, comment and give ideas, it would mean a lot, see you later.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Zeref's Tale

**Hello again, it's me with chapter 2 of Demon's Diary. Still working on Charr Dragneel but at the moment I have no inspiration what so ever. Sorry so, I can't really write a good chapter if I'm not in the mood, only other fan fiction writers would understand. But your not here to hear about another story so lucky you people because I have inspiration for Demon's Diary. Here's the next chapter.**

 _Dear Diary_

 _Hey diary, it's been two days_ since _I last talked to you. I was telling you my story last time wasn't I? I never really told you why I'm on the journey that I'm on. So let me continue the story, I think I need to_ really _go back a bit. I'm going to tell Zeref's tale and how I came to become a demon. I have already died so let me enlighten you about by resurrection. I will start off where Zeref starts his journey and his countless inventory ideas to do so. Now where to start…._

At the edge of a large town, there was a large forest that made up most of its border. Leading out of the town was a small dirt road that headed into the forest. On that road was a figure, a small one. A young boy with jet black hair and old cloths. He had no shoes and held a medium sized backpack filled with a few necessities. He was dirty and in need a a bath. His skin was pale and his ribs showed. He walked down the path alone. It was not unusual for travelers to use these roads, but for one as young as this one, it turned a few heads.

The boy walked into town, this town was one of the many large towns that had a huge gap between rich and poor. You were either begging on the streets of or being fed with a silver spoon. The rich did not like the poor, nobles considered themselves superior to others. This made the life of the poor hard. As the boy walked down a dark alley his vision started to blur. He stopped as the world around started to turn in circles. Then out of nowhere the ground came up to meet him as he blocked out.

Zeref opened his eyes, everything around him was blurry and the world seemed like it was still going in circles. He squinted his eyes to try to focus. When everything came into view he saw a ceiling that looked old. He tilted his head to the side to see he was in a very small room on a grass mat that looked like it was used as a bed. The only thing he saw in the room besides the mat was a small lit candle. He heard rustling and looked over to the doorway, cloth was used as a makeshift door. Behind it he could see the shadow of a person. A hand reached in a pushed the cloth to the side a a middle aged someone walked in. Although she was middle aged she had noticeable gray hairs and bags under her eyes making her look much older than she really was. She saw him awake and a small smile made its way to her face.

"Good, your awake, I was getting worried." The lady said.

"Um, what happened" Zeref asked as he struggled to sit up.

"I found you collapsed in an alleyway right in front of my house, I couldn't just leave you there."

"Oh, thanks I guess" Zeref scratched the back of his head with a lopsided grin on his face. "How long was I out.. Um.."

"Mary, call me Mary, and as for your question, since this morning, it's almost dinner."

"Sorry for the trouble Mary-san, my name is Zeref by the way"

"It's good to meet you Zeref, dinner almost ready why don't you come on out," and with that she stepped out and the cloth came back to cover the doorway. Zeref blinked and slowly stood up. His legs were a bit shaky. He walked to the door a pushed the fabric away. He then walked into another small room, although bigger than the one he was just in. A short small table sat in the middle of the room with a mat on either side. To bowls of porridge sat I front of each. Mary had already sat down on one side and motioned for Zeref to join her. He sat down on the mat and crisscrossed his legs. He looked up at the women silently asking if he could eat. When he got the confirmation that he could eat, he grabbed the spoon and dug in. The women also eating as well. After he had eaten it all, he sat the bowl down and wiped his mouth. That was the first real meal he had eaten in days.

"Thank you Mary-san"

"Your very welcome, now answer me this, what was a young boy like you doing in a place like this, all alone." Zeref was startled by the question but believed that the women who helped him deserved to know.

"Well," Zeref sighed, " it's a long story."

"Well I got all the time in he world." She countered. So Zeref told her about his village and his Natsu. He told about his sick mother and his sad father. He told about the dragon destroying everything and his brother dying and that he was the only one left. At the end of his tale the women eyes where wide with surprise and interest, although they showed no fear.

"You saw a dragon and survived?" She said, now dragons where not rare by all means, there were plenty, the only problem is if you see a dragon you will most likely die.

"Ya, I did and I don't want to see one again" Zeref said with tears welling up in his eyes, remembering it all hurt, but then his face filled with determination, "but, one day, one day I'm going to get my brother back." This comment made the lady raise her eyebrows.

"I thought you said your brother was dead?"

"He is. But I don't care, I'm going to bring him back no matter what." He said, there was no room to argue with the determination in his eyes. The lady narrowed her eyes and stood up.

"That determination of your boy, is a dangerous thing." She then picked up both bowls and walked over to her little sink. The comment surprised Zeref a lot. He was confused, how can it be dangerous.

"Mary-san? How is it dangerous?" He asked. The women sighed and began her explanation.

"You see boy, your brother is dead, it was a shame he was so young but that does not change the common fact. He's gone, but you want to bring him back. Our world is not a fair one by any means, far from it actually. Some people die to early and some live far longer than expected. Some get disease and others do not. It is the way life is, the way life has always been and the way life will always be."

"Then I'll just change life" Zeref said as a matter of fact.

"I wouldn't think like that, you'll anger the gods."

"Gods?"

"Yes, Ancselam in particular."

"Who's Ancselam?"

"He is a god, the God of life and death, to anger him is a terrible sin, with terrible consequences." Zeref stayed quiet for awhile. The silence was awkward and he didn't know what to say in return.

"So boy what are you doing in this town?" Mary broke the silence, startling Zeref once again.

"Oh.. Um.. Well I think I'm just passing through."

"You think?"

"Well I know what I want to do, and that's to resurrect by baby brother, but I don't know how yet. I was thinking of learning magic as well." Zeref put his pointer finger on his chin and looked up, he had a far off look in his eyes.

"You could always apply for a magic academy."

"Magic? Acadamy?"

"It's a place where kids from all ages go to learn magic, gifted children fill out an application and do some tests. The smartest students get to go to the school. Not to mention it's free, as long as you get in the top 10 students. They house you, feed you, cloth you…" She then went on and on about how to get into to the academy and how it's such a good idea. She then sighed, a small smile pulled at her lips. "If I had a child, I would definitely send them there."

"Where is one of these academies?" Zeref questioned, he liked there idea of going to one of these so called magic academies, all expenses paid. Maybe he should fill out an application. He continued to think until Mary broke him out of his thoughts.

"Well actually, there is one right in town, it's very big and people from all across the country try to get in. That's what makes it so hard."

"Where is this by the way?"

"Oh you don't know? Well then let me welcome you to the town of Mildan."

Zeref had made up his mind. He was going to take this test and try to get into the best magic school in the country. First he needed a place to stay a food to eat before anything. Maybe he could ask Mary.

"Mary?"

"Yes?"

"Where could I find a place to stay and eat while I try to get into the academy?"

"Why don't you stay here?"

"Oh well I don't want to be a bother" Zeref said shaking his hands.

"Nonsense," Mary chuckled, "l could use the company, I live here alone."

"Thanks Mary you're a big help."

"Since your going to be staying here you have to help out, you can find people to pay you to do small jobs around town. I can use the money to help pay for you food." Zeref smiled he remembered doing that kind of thing in his village with Natsu.

"Ok I used to do that stuff back in our village." Mary opened her mouth to respond when a loud knock sounded mom the door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Mary eyes grew wide and she shuffled around the kitchen. Fear was keen in her movements. She looked over at Zeref and grabbed his arm, pulling him up.

"Zeref, go hid in the back room!"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"OY OPEN UP" a voice yelled.

"Go!" Mary yelled in a hushed whisper.

"But-" Zeref started.

"Now!" She commanded, leaving no room to argue. Zeref hid Bunin the cloth that they made and peaked out as he heard her walk over to the door. Mary took a deep breath a opened it and…

SLAM

The door crashed open and there standing was a large man. He wore black clothes and wore a grim look. He stared down at the little lady as she shivered under his gaze. His hand flirted up and he backhanded the lady across the face. She fell to the floor with a startled cry. His eyes showed no pity or guilt.

"It's time to pay up." He growled. The lady shakily got to her feet and went to grab a little pouch. She gave it to the man and he emptied the contents into his hand. A small pile of coins resented on his palm. He counted and then looked up. "This isn't enough"

"I'm sorry this is all I have, I promise to pay it all next month" Mary pleaded. The man hit the lady again and then stomped out of the house.

"You better," he growled and with that he slammed their shut. The women sighed in relief, taking a few deep breaths. Zeref came running out and ran up to her.

"Mary-san, who was that?" He asked helping the lady to her feet.

"Him? That was Mr. Clock, he is the tax collecter who comes around to collect taxes. He is a scary ruthless man, which is the reason he was given the job. Everyone hates him and fears him."

"Oh"

"But enough of that, let's get you settled in, you also need to study if you want to take this years test."

So Zeref decided to stay with Mary, he was told that the test would start being handed out in three weeks. That did not give him a lot of time to study. After he was given a new pair of cloths by Mary, that includes shoes, he cleaned up with some water and a rag. During the three weeks Zeref was very busy, he learned the Mary was an herbal healer who specializes in medicine. Zeref went around town doing errands for anyone who needed him. He took letters and packages and all sorts of stuff. He was payed in small amount which he always have to Mary to help fund his stay. If he was not doing that, he was reading. He visited the public library everyday and would spend hours reading everything from fantasy to educational. He had never seen so many books in his life and always felt at peace there. Although he made it his goal to avoid the nobles and high class people. Hey were snobby and mean to the less fortunate. He hid in a small corner of the library where no one could find him.

After a long three weeks Zeref stood in a long line a children. There were kids of all kinds. Some were rich nobles who complained about having to stand next to filth, while others were the filth. Kids with snotty noses and dirt covering there body's stood in line, others with tattered clothes and no shoes. At least Zeref had the desency to clean up before, other children reeked. Zeref wore a new outfit be bought with some of the money Mary let him keep. He wore a white robe with a black shawl and open towed sandles. Compared to most he looked middle class at best.

He waited in line for hours before he could see the end. There was a stand with a group of old men maning it. They wore circle glasses and had long beards. It seemed like they were turning people away. Those who were messy and unkept were not allowed to take the test. That made him nervous, did he look the part and would he be able to take the test. After a painstaking ten minutes it was his turn. He stepped up to the desk and stood with his hands clasped behind him. The old man looked down at him and studied him closely. He then cleared his throat.

"You here to take the test boy" the old man said in raspy voice.

"Yea sir" Zeref answered trying to sound polite.

"Name?"

"Zeref Dragneel sir" the old man mumbled his name again and grabbed a stack of papers. He handed them to Zeref who took the eagerly.

"Make sure to finish in the next three days. Next" And with that Zeref skipped back to his temporary home to tell Mary he got the test.

When he got to the house he opened the door and skipped inside. He heard Mary talking in the back room, meaning she had a customer. Zeref went inside his small room and grabbed a quill and ink. He was excited to start the test. He looked down at the stack of papers and took a deep breath.

"Now or never," he mumbled to himself as he began the test. He stayed up all night working on the test, he was suprised at how many questions he knew. He thought he was going to have to think really hard or read some more books but to his luck he already read about a lot of the stuff. There were science questions, magic questions, questions about medicine and plants, and even questions about himself. Before he knew it he was on the last question of the test. When he stopped, he was stumped. The question before him was strange, it was a translation question. It was a language he and never seen hide nor hair of. Not Latin, not English, not Japanese, or Fiorean, Artican, Alvean, Haltin, Romean, nothing, what was this language. All he had to do was translate one sentence. He couldn't afford to miss a single one or hope of being in the top ten with all expenses paid was nothing more than a dream. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the sky through the small window, he would figure out in the morning. He stretches his arms and blew out the candle. He laid down on the mat to rest up. Maybe he was just rired. With that last thought he fell into a deep sleep.

Zeref woke up to the light of the sun shining through the small window. It was morning and the birds happily chirped along. He sat up and stretched his arms while he let out a big yawn. He rubbed he back and eyes as he looked at the scattered papers of his test. They were just as he left them. He could smell breakfast cooking, porridge again, although he didn't mind, food was food to him. His stomach growled and he got up. After going to the bathroom he headed into the kitchen. Mary greeted him with her usual smile.

"How is the test going?" She asked while he sat down.

"it's going good, all I have is one more question, but I'm stumped." He sighed. Mary hummed in acknowledgement and set a bowl of steaming porridge in front of him, which he happily dug into. After he was done he set the bowl down and burped.

"Excuse me" he scratched the back of his head and chuckled.

"Your excused, now get back to your test." He did so and went back to the test he was given. But no matter what he did he could not figure out what language it was, even 5 launguage books and 2 hours later. He sighed, he could not figure it out. He decided to leave it blank. He gathered the papers and ran out the door. After jogging through town he made it to the Mildan Magic Academy, like the day before, a booth being run by an old man was set out front. He walked up to the man who was currently reading what seemed to be a newspaper. When he saw the boy approach the booth he set it down.

"How may I help you boy" the old man said.

"I'm done with my test sir and I have come to turn it in." Zeref said. The man was surprised, it wasn't impossible for someon to turn it in on the first day, but it was uncommon.

"What's your name boy"

"Zeref Dragneel" he took the test from the boy and set it on the table.

"Ok son, come back at the end of the week to see your results." With that he picked up the newspaper and continued reading.

And so one week later Zeref found himself yet again waiting in a line of people in order to get his test. He made sure to wake up extra early to get in line so he relatively close to the front. When he got to the booth it was the same old man and looked at him.

"Name?" He said

"Zeref Dragneel" the man looked suprised by the name. He looked down at the boy and remembered he was one of the few who turned theirs in on the first day. He handed the test back to the boy it had a 99/100 at the top.

"Congrats kid, you made the top ten," People gasped behind them and a chorus of wows and congrats rained out, "because your one of the top ten you need to report here tomorrow 6 o'clock sharp with all your belongings, got that?"

Zeref smiled a smile bigger than ever as he shook his head. The old man hummed and then yelled next. Zeref skipped to Mary to tell her the good news. But when he got to the door it was wide open. That confused Zeref, Mary never left the door open. He cautiously walked up to the door and peaked in. It was a mess, everything was broken and thrown across the room. It looked like a fight just happened. He ran inside and called.

"Mary-san!"

No answer, he ran around and checked the house, she was nowhere to be seen, the only room that was left was her room which he was strictly forbidden from entering. He was curious about why but never questioned the lady who was kind enough to give him a home for the time being. But after some debate he decided to check the room. She used her room for treating her patients so he never saw any of her medical stuff. He slowly walked up to the cloth and move it to the side a bit to peak in.

"Mary-san"

What he saw suprised him, instead of herbs and potion he was expecting there were strange markings all over the walls. Circles mad of strange symbols and outlines. Papers littered the floor and candles covered the room. There seemed to be no visible Windows for light to go through. The circles were a glowing red color, but that's not what caught Zeref's attention. Right in the middle of the biggest circle that was drawn in the middle of room was a body. Not just any body, a dead one, a dead Mary. Dark crimson liquid puddled around her. She was dead, and by the looks of it, she had been for awhile. Zeref started to tremble in fear, he was scared and something deep down told him to leave, he could find out what happened to Mary later. He ran out of the room and gathered his belongings. He would sleep under the starts tonight before going to the academy.

Back in the room, right after Zeref ran out a figure appeared. He had a human shape to him. Half of his face was black and the other a pale tan, his hair was black on one side and white on the other matching his face. It was long and styled so that it stood on end. (A mix between Miras Saten soul and Zancrow) His eyes were black and cold while the irises were blood red. He wore a sleeveless trench coat that reach below his knees. The skin on his arms matched its respective side. His jacket was black on one side with purple markings on the bottom and near the top. The other side of the coat was white with the same gold like flame designs. He wore a black cuff with skulls on one arm and a white cuff with golden Suns on the other. His pants were dark red on one side and gold on the other. He wore a pair of sandles on his feet and had wrappings black on one side white on the other, from his ankles up underneath his pants. There were rapping a on his arms as well going from his cuffs to right above his elbows. So all in all half of him was black the other white. He stood white his legs slightly apart and his arms crossed over his chest. He narrowed his eyes at the door and then looked at the body is under him. He turned around and walked away disappearing.

The next morning ten children stood in front of the Mildan magic academy. One of these kids was Zeref. He had a smile on his face, wait for me Natsu I'm coming, he thought.

 _Oh it seems I have to go, looks like we've run into some trouble, I guess I will continue the tale another time._

"Natsu, hurry up they're coming"

"Almost done Happy"

 _So I got to go, see you soon so I can finish the story._

 _Later, E.N.D_

"Alright Happy, I'm all fired up!"

 **Sorry for it taking so long to write this chapter, I've been busy and it's been a while before I updated this story, I hope to get more updates out sooner now with my new found inspiration.**

 **Please review and see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Schools and Resurrections

**Well here's the next chapter. Now I will mention a lot of the stuff in this chapter comes from the Fairy Tail Manga Chapter 436, other than that not much to say, so please enjoy.**

 _Dear Diary_

 _Hey again, so what was I talking about last time, oh ya, Zeref-nii. Okay so I just finished telling you about how Zeref got into the academy. Out of the two of us he definitely got the brains. You remember that one weird dude with the black and white, ya him, the guy who murdered Mary. He is going to come in a lot in the future, so don't forget him, he's important. Anyway on with the story._

In the front of a large Olympus like building with lots of coeloms stood a golden door. It was large and covered with intricate designs. The building looked like it was floating on clouds. Although half the clouds were white and the other half gray and stormy. The building was also half white stone and half a blackish gray. Inside the door was a long corridor that was lined with more coeloms. Each side black and white. At the end of the long empty hall stood some stone steps that lead up to a large throne. One side of the throne was black and covered with skulls. The other half was white covered in golden Suns. Sitting on the throne was a man, if you could call him that. He was the same man who appeared in Mary's home. His clothing was the same as before except now he wore a golden crown encrusted in blood red rubies and a long cloak with furry ends that draped over the thrown. It was red with black fur and golden flame designs. He sat with his head resting on he hand which was propped up by his elbow resting on the arm of the throne. He seemed to be doing… absolutely nothing.

Not to long later, another figure appears from on of the many hallways that lead from the throne room. This figure looked the age of a ten, twelve year old boy. He wore brown sandals and a white robe. He had two little wings floating by each foot and a small pair on his back, about the size of Happy's. He had brown hair and golden eyes. When he entered he ran up to the throne and bowed. In his hand was a scroll tied together with a red ribbon.

 **"Speak"** the man on the throne said. The boy visibly jumped, startled by the voice. He looked up at the man and held up the scroll with both hands.

"Your Majesty, the life scroll you requested for…um…" He paused and looked down at the scroll, he read something that seemed to be on the ribbon that kept it tied and lifted his head again, "Mary, Velmon, has arrived, I have come to deliver it." He finished. The man, sat up straight and put his finger on his chin.

 **"The wretch who tried to summon a demon?,"** he mused, he lifted his hand and the scroll automatically went from the boys hands to his. He unraveled it and scanned the contents. With a nod, he waved his hand at the boy to dismiss him, **"Good, you are dismissed."**

Back in, well, Earthland, at the Mildan Magic Academy near its front stood a young boy. He wore sandals and a white robe with a black shawl. He stood with his hands clasped behind him as he looked the three figures before him. Three elderly looking men stood before him. They all wore robes and the one in the middle had a pair a small circle glasses. They seemed to be reading a stack of papers that resembled a report. Their faces showed shock and surprise at the content they were reading.

"Th-this paper.." The man to the right said. He had a bushy beard and mustache and his eyes looked as if they were shut.

"Are you telling me you wrote this?" The man in the middle who was holding the papers asked.

"Yes." The boy, Zeref answered simply with a smile on his face. The professors were astonished by the work of the young boy.

"The content is superb, but the theme is a bit too grave," the man on the left said.

"This is not a subject a child like you should be tackling anyway." The old man In the middle commented.

"As it is, the matter of human life and death in magic is one that has taboo since ancient times," the right man said. Zeref gave them a confused look at the information.

"Even adults should refrain from carelessly touching on this subject"

"Yes… Lest they incite the rage of Ancselam, the god of life and death.

"Henceforth, ensure that you do not conduct any further research of this nature," they finished. Zeref looked down at the ground in shame.

"Understood, Zeref-kun."

"...Yes." They handed the papers to Zeref and walked away. Zeref headed in the opposite direction. On a path surrounded by trees, Zeref clutched the stack of papers to his chest and looked up at the sky.

"I just want to know…" He said to himself, "I want to know why people are born and why they die." He then started to walk away, unknown to him, he was being watched.

Back in the unknown throne room the same man was still seated upon his lavish throne. No one there but him. A small ball of mist floated in front of him. On one side showed an image, an image of a small boy with jet black hair walking into the distance. The man eyes narrowed as he looked at the screen like most.

 **"That boy is dangerous,"** he said to no one in particular.

A few years later in a room filled with people, there was a stage. On the stage was a large board covered in notes and pictures. Next to the board was a boy about the age of thirteenth. He had a pointer stick and appeared to be giving a speech.

"This is but a theory," Zeref continued, "But if we were able to solve the problem of gathering 2.7 billion units worth of magic power, the R-system would be complete." The audience was left starstruck by the speech and possibilities.

"Amazing…"

"A splendid magic construct"

"So you say we will be able to bring people back from the dead?"

"A genius of this caliber has never been seen in all the years of Mildan Magic academy." Off to the side, the professor with glasses stood with a grim look on his face. A little bit after the presentation, Zeref and the professor stood in front of each other in one of the corridors filled with coeloms.

"How many times must I say it for you to understand Zeref-kun," the old man started, "the revival of the dead is a taboo subject. What's more, your theory makes light of human life, it requires a sacrifice." Zeref stayed quiet and only looked to the ground, so the old man continued, "human life and death is the providence of the heavens, it is not the work of man."

"But surely you agree that there is a human element in the creation of human life," Zeref countered, "and if that is true, then surely even in "death" and "life beyond" there must be-"

"OHHHH!" The old man interrupted, he looked up at the sky and clasped his hands together, "May the protection of Ancselam be upon this child!" Zeref looked down in shame and decided not to continue.

Back with the strange man of black and white, he was currently still watching the boy with black hair finish his conversation with the old man. The only difference was this time he was not alone. Instead of being in his throne room alone he was currently in a large round room. In the center of the room was a large, circle, white, stone table. Around the table sat thirteen chairs made of the same material. Each chair had a figure, each one different. They all looked humanoid except for a few details here and there. One of the figures was currently talking, everyone having there attention on him. The only one not paying attention was the man of black and white.

 **"This isn't good, I need to keep an eye on this boy,** " He quietly mumbled to himself.

 **"Did you say something?** " The figure who was currently talking said. When the man looked up from his little ball of dark mist he could see all twelve other occupants were looking at him. He chuckled and scratched the back of his neck with a crooked smile on his face. He instantly evaporated his mist.

 **"You have the honor of attending the heavenly council,** " another figure started, this one resembling a female, " **so try so show a little more respect."**

 **"Ya ya,"** he mumbled.

 **"Now that that's settled, let us continue,"** the same female said. The meeting between the thirteen commenced, they talked about a variety of things, none of which interested the Man.(I'm going to just call him the Man until you learn his name okay) After that everyone finished talking about whatever they were talking about, he didn't really care, personally he was surprised he was chosen to be one of the members. He had no interest in such things. It was probably because he was powerful, that's the only reason he could think of. As he walked away from the group of people, the same someone who spoke out walked up to him. She had a beautiful body with a hourglass figure. Her hair was bright aqua blue and her eyes were sea foam green. She wore shells braided and weaved into her hair. Her sandals were also decorated with shells. She wore shell bracelets, earrings, necklaces, and other jewelry. She wore a sea foam green toga (or whatever the Romans wore) that matched her eyes. It was clipped in place with a large sand colored shell at her shoulder. Around her waist was a belt that almost resembled a rope and a shell right in the middle.

 **"You should really pay more attention,"** she started, " **it's rude to not listen to people speak, you're a member of the council for a reason."**

 **"If you're here to lecture me don't** ," he started, he then dragged his hand through his hair, " **they should have known that when they picked me to be a member."**

 **"Still,** " the woman scowled.

 **"I would like to say it was nice talking to you, but it really wasn't** ," he sneered, he really was not in the mood to deal with these people, " **I got to go, I have important stuff to do."**

 **"You!** " The women laughed, **"important** **stuff to** **do? You crack** **me up"** The man snarled at her, but decided to leave it at that as he disappeared in a cloud of dark mist.

Back at the castle, in front of the throne a cloud of dark mist appeared and dissipated, leaving behind the man. Instead of walking up to his throne to sit, he headed down one of the many corridors connecting to the extravagant room. Heading down the hallway he is joined by another figure. A man with moss green hair, red eyes wearing glasses, pointy ears, a black trench coat, brown pants, and black boots falls in step beside him. He is currently holding a scroll and reading it. He then looks over at the man and rolls up the scroll.

"How did the meeting go, your Majesty?"He asked.

 **"Terrible.** " Was his only answer, the other chuckled in response. **"I have something I need you to do, Aven."**

"Anything." The man yet again summoned a dark mist in his hand and a picture of Zeref appeared. He showed, the man now addressed as Aven, the picture of the boy.

 **"This boy, get me all the information you can about him, I want to know everything."**

"As you wish." Aven replied as he headed off in another direction from the man.

Some years later, Zeref is now eighteen. Currently he is sitting on a chair by his desk. On his desk and scattered around the room are piles and piles of papers. Along with Zeref, the same old man with glasses and a staff was standing there too. Considering the expression on his face, he did not look happy.

"I thought we told you to stop the construction of the eclipse." He stated.

"Just a bit more, a bit more and I'll be done," Zeref said, no bothering to look up from his work, "this doesn't trend on your precious ethics either, the door that turns back time, eclipse."

"What do you intend to do after returning to the past?"

"Well…"

"R-system and eclipse are both just tools for you to bring your dead brother back to life, aren't they?" The old man continued, "you truly are possessed by a fancy for dangerous thoughts, thoughts of human resurrection." Zeref said nothing.

"The board of directors has finalized your expulsion." This surprised Zeref as he turned around with a shocked expression on his face, "We all… We all had very high hopes for you. It really is a shame."Zeref stood up.

"But.. I.." He stuttered.

"Your brother will not be brought back to life," the old man stated growing angry.

"..but-" Zeref tried to speak before he was interrupted.

"HE WILL NEVER COME BACK TO LIFE!" the professor yelled. Zeref expression filled with fear as he started to sweat profusely.

"Awww… Awww…" Zeref clutched his head in pain as a black mist started to spiral around him.

"!"

The plants around them and on the window sill began to wither at contact with the dark mist. It spiraled out of control. The professor's face became more fearful by the second.

"Zeref-kun?"

"Sen-Sei…"

"This… So this is the fury of Ancselam," he said with a terrified expression. With that the black mist exploded and covered the entire school. Zeref was shaken to his knees with the massive pain in his head. He blacked out.

In another place in a dark room stood two figures. In the middle of the circle room stood a podium. On the podium was a crystal ball floating on black mist. In the ball showed a image of an unconscious Zeref. It was silent until on figure, who stood farthest away from the ball spoke.

"Do t you think this is a bit extreme your majesty?" This man was none other than Aven. The other?

 **"You have no right to question me Aven, I am Ancselam, the god of life and death. This boy has no right to meddle in the affairs of myself. I am life and I am death. I do as I please when I please to do it. And if I desire to curse the boy with the curse of contradictions, then I shall do so! It will be a lesson well learned for one who try's to resurrect the dead.** " The man, or in this case, God, now known as Ancselam retorted.

"I am sorry for questioning, your majesty," Aven said lowering his head.

When Zeref woke up, it was quiet, to quiet. He shakily got to his feet using the near by chair to steady himself. When he looked around he saw all the plants had died. And before him now lay the dead body of his professor.

"Sen-Sei." He said as he fell to his knees, a look of horror covered his face. He quickly ran through the halls and corridors of the academy. But sadly every teacher, student, and professor was dead. Tears started to pour down Zeref's face. The realization that he just killed everyone here struck hard. He fell to his knees yet another time and cried.

Zeref didn't know how long he stayed there or how long he cried. It was mostly just a blur. Almost as if the was nothing but a dream, a nightmare more like it, and he would wake up as if nothing had ever happened. Oh how he wished that were the case. He couldn't remember how many times he prayed to Ancselam asking if all this was just some kind of sick joke. He stayed there for days, weeks, he didn't know. He didn't know what to do. The resurrection of his baby brother was the last thing on his mind. He could only focus on the fact that he just murdered an entire school of people on accident. Before he knew it, Zeref began to wander. He walked for miles everyday. Not really going anywhere. He began to see the true power of his curse the later he went on. The curse of contradictions, the more one holds life precious, the more living things around them would die. The only way to control the effects is to force oneself to stop thinking preciously of life. One with this curse would also become immortal, never being able to escape the curse, even through death. One was neither living nor dead when cursed. They were just there. Because of this, Zeref became quickly tormented the longer he went on. Now knowing how many people died at his hands. No knowing how many innocent lives he had stolen.

Zeref began to hate himself. Hate his existence and how he uncontrollably takes lives of anyone around him. Humans, animals, plants, it didn't matter, everything died. He also began to hate himself for his joy of the curse. With immortality he could research endlessly with no drawbacks. He had infinite time, even if the price was the time of others. For countless years Zeref walked the maze of his own thoughts. Zeref's hate for himself began to grow. He wanted to die. He wished to die above anything else, to take the retched thing he had for a life and throw it away.

So he's started to research more forbidden taboos. The most forbidden of all magics. The creation of demons. Demons who one day could have the power to destroy him and end his miserable life. Demons that later would become known as the "Demons from the book of Zeref." Demons like that those of Tartarus, Deliora, and Lullaby, he called them Etherious. All demons he created to kill him. But no matter how many demons Zeref created, none could kill him. So he decided to continue his research on the resurrection.

In a dark room surrounded by coeloms was a tube like egg. The was surrounded by strange spike like structures or stalagmites. In front of the egg and the stuff around it was a bunch of tables, each covered in papers, scrolls and books. But the strangest of all was what was inside the egg. After all Zeref's failed attempts at creating demons strong enough kill him, he created his final masterpiece.

Etherious. Natsu. Dragneel. Otherwise known as E.N.D the strongest demon created by Zeref. Well, created is such an ugly word. He was originally human, he had a body. Yes… After all those years of pain and suffering, Zeref preserved his little brothers body for this day. How, we may never know, but does it really matter. The ultimate Etherious creation and the resurrection of his little brother, he achieved both at once. In the room with the egg Zeref stood. He walked up to the egg and put his head up against the tube. The body, Natsu, opened his eyes just a crack, signifying Zeref's success. Zeref leaned back and smiled down at his little brother.

"My name is Zeref Dragneel, I'm your older brother, Natsu"

 _AND THAT is how I came to be. Yay I'm in the story now. Some people call my big brother insane. Maybe he is, maybe he isn't, it really doesn't matter to me. He is my big brother and that is that, simple. I do thinks it cool how I was born or re-created in an egg. It's like I hatched just like Igneel, awesome right. For how I met Igneel, that's a story later down the line. Maybe I should tell you about Tartarus next. Ya that's a good idea, next time I will tell you about my life growing up as demon and Tartarus. I do not know how curious you are Diary, but you might be wondering why it seemed Tartarus didn't remember me. You will have to see next time I continue the story._

 _Until next time, E.N.D_

 **Okay, another chapter done. It may not be as long as the last one but let me tell you, I wrote alllll this in one day, ONE. So hope you like the chapter, favorite, follow, review, I love reviews, until next chapter, hopefully soon, see ya.**


End file.
